diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 6
(Sonntag, 22.08.2010) Als Rakel in die Schule kam, trainierten auf dem Hof gerade Berath und Magus Kesselknall mit Meister Branwick den Schwertkampf. Auch Meister Febrosi tauchte bald auf und Rakel folgte ihm ins Schulgebäude. "Na, bereit für Nordhain?" fragte er sie lächelnd. Rakel bejahte und fragte, ob sie etwas zivileres als ihre Lederkluft und den Gürtel mit ihren beiden Messern anziehen solle. Aber es passte so. Also brachen sie auf und marschierten über Goldhain nach Nordhain. Rakel erzählte unterwegs von dem offenen Training am Freitag und ihrem Fehler. Und vom Reiten und Baden. Und vom Vortrag über das Licht. Und natürlich von der Möglichkeit, ihre eigenen Erinnerungen hervor zu zerren. Rakel staunte, als sie ankamen. Sie hatte alles viel größer dort in Erinnerung. Aber sie war auch schon lange nicht mehr dagewesen. Rakel zeigte auf den Bach, den man im sanften Tal dahin plätschern sah, und in dem sie Schwimmen gelernt hatte. Ihr Begleiter wirkte interessiert, aber seltsam müde, die Reise war wohl anstrengend gewesen, von der er gerade zurückgekehrt war. Sie fragte ihn, ob er lieber ein andermal herkäme, aber er meinte nur "Ich lauf doch nicht umsonst hier her." und lächelte matt. Rakel fragte, ob sie in der Abtei fragen solle. Immerhin sollte sie ja Informationsbeschaffung lernen, aber ihr müder Meister überließ alles Rakel. So begrüßte sie den Offizier der Wache höflich und fragte, ob der Abt zu sprechen sei. Wie zu erwarten, war er das natürlich nicht für irgendwen. Rakel fragte, ob ein Pater zu sprechen sei, der vor 15 Jahren schon hier gewesen wäre. Der Offizier verwies sie an eine Dachkammer. Dort könnten sie ihr Glück bei Pater Neals versuchen, der wäre schon ewig hier. Sie stiegen die zunächst steinernen und später knarrend hölzernen Stufen hinauf, bis unter das Dach der Abtei, und fanden schließlich tatsächlich einen grauhaarigen und freundlichen Pater in einer der Kammern dort vor. Rakel sagte "Guten Tag, Pater" und verbeugte sich vor ihm. "Licht mit Euch, meine Kinder." begrüßte Pater Neals die beiden freundlich und stellte sich vor. James nickte stumm und hielt sich weiterhin im Hintergrund. Pater Neals schaute Rakel an und legte den Kopf etwas schief. "Kenne ich dich nicht?". Rakel war überrascht. Sie sagte "Ja, Pater, ich bin Rakel. Bis vor neun Jahren war ich hier im Waisenhaus untergebracht. Das ist aber wirklich lange her.". Pater Neals nickt. "Während ich langsam Schwierigkeiten bekomme, mich an das zu erinnern, was gestern war, oder vor zwei Wochen, liegt die Vergangenheit immer klarer vor mir.". Rakel lächelte. "Das ist gewiss nicht schön. Aber vielleicht könnt Ihr mir helfen, Pater. Wart ihr schon hier, als ich vor fünfzehn Jahren ins Waisenhaus kam? Ich muss damals vier Jahre alt gewesen sein.". Pater Neals nickt. "Ich war damals ungefähr vierzig Jahre als, mein Kind. Ich bin schon eine viel längere Zeit an diesem Ort.". Rakel wurde aufgeregt und bekam rötliche Flecken im Gesicht. "Vielleicht ..." setzte sie an. Aber Pater Neals hob eine Hand. "Ich war damals viel auf Reisen. Warum fragst du, mein Kind?". Er warf einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf James. Rakel fuhr fort "Pater, ich wüsste gern, woher ich stamme. Ich muss doch irgendwoher gekommen sein. Ich erinnere mich ganz verschwommen ... an Stimmen, an ein Muster auf dem Boden... sowas." - "Hmm mmhmh. Warum willst du das wissen? Ist es noch von Belang?". James schaute einige Male zwischen den beiden hin und her und Rakel räusperte sich. "Nun, Pater, fast mein ganzes Leben lang war ich in Waisenhäusern. Ich hatte es da nicht schlecht. Aber es war nie jemand da, der ausschließlich für mich da war.". Pater Neals verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich will doch nur wissen, woher ich stamme, wer meine Eltern waren. Wie ich heiße.". Pater Neals sah mit einem Mal etwas verschlossen aus. Und eine Spur ängstlich dazu. Er versuchte aber, seine Stimme davon nicht einfärben zu lassen. "Ich fürchte, ich kann dir darüber nichts sagen, mein Kind.". James musterte Bruder Neals von oben bis unten und ihm entfuhr ein langer, tiefer Seufzer. Rakel hingegen sah enttäuscht aus. "Gibt es vielleicht einen anderen Pater, der mir weiterhelfen könnte?". Pater Neals warf einen raschen Seitenblick auf den stillen Begleiter der jungen Frau. "Ihr könnt gerne herumfragen, aber es wird Euch niemand etwas sagen können. Ich bedaure.". "Warum seid ihr da so sicher?" fragte Rakel und blickte dem Pater forschend in das freundliche und jetzt so kummervolle Gesicht. Die Pause dehnte sich, bis das Schweigen unangenehm drückend über der kleinen Dachkammer hing. Schließlich sprach der Pater weiter: "Weil ich Euch hierhergebracht habe, Rakel.". "Oh.". Die Verschlossenheit wich aus dem Gesicht des Paters. Dafür konnte man die Angst deutlicher sehen. "Du warst ein niedliches Kind, Rakel.". "Ich würde dir gern mehr sagen." fuhr er fort, "Aber meine Lippen sind gebunden. Ich habe einen Eid auf das Licht geleistet." setzt er leise hinzu. Rakels Augen weiten sich. "Hieß ich damals schon Rakel?" fragte sie. Pater Neals nickte. "Und weiter?". Der Pater hob entschuldigend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Müdigkeit schien langsam aus James' Blick zu weichen. Dafür wirkte er nun ein wenig genervt. Rakel sagte "Ich möchte Euer Gelübde nicht brechen, Pater. Gibt es eine andere Person, die wir fragen könnten?". Pater Neals schaute erschrocken. "Davon würde ich dringend abraten. Es war schwer genug, Euch damals zu ... ". Er brach ab. "Stellt besser keine Fragen, Rakel.". James riss der Geduldsfaden: "Oh... kommt schon!". Pater Neals schaute verwundert und etwas erschrocken zu Rakels Begleiter. "Und ihr seid...? Rakels Mann?". "Bevor Ihr Euren Rock gleich beschmutzt, sagt dem Fräulein doch, wo es her kommt.". Rakel wurde rot. "Ich bin ein Freund." ergänzte James. Pater Neals blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. James fuhr fort "Genug Gelaber vom Licht. Jeder sollte über sich Bescheid wissen. Oder wie würdet Ihr Euch an Rakels Stelle fühlen?". James kassierte einen ziemlich vernichtenden Blick vom Pater. Dieser sammelte sich kurz und entgegnete dann gesittet: "Ich nehme an, es liegt euch etwas an Leib und Leben Eurer ... Freundin, Sir? Dann sorgt dafür, dass sie diese alte Geschichte ruhen lässt.". James schnaubte. "Ohje... Seid versichert, dass ich auf mein, genauso wie auf Rakels Leben bestens aufpassen kann. Und jetzt Klartext. Ich habe eine lange, anstrengende Reise hinter mir. Und ich habe Rakel versprochen, Ihr zu helfen.". Der alte Mann seufzte und sein Blick ruhte lange auf Rakel. James fuhr fort "Ich bin alles andere als gut gelaunt. Das kann also schnell gehen, oder stundenlang.". "Soll das eine Drohung sein?" fragte der Pater. "Nein, ich drohe Euch nicht. Ich sage damit lediglich, dass ich hier nicht verschwinde, ehe wir Bescheid wissen.". Der Pater schenkte ihm einen durchdringenden Blick. "Nun vielleicht ist das alles auch schon lang nicht mehr ... geheim. ich kenne mich mit solchen Sachen nicht aus.". Rakel mischte sich wieder ein "Oh bitte. Ich werde es nicht an die große Glocke haben und niemand erfährt, woher ich es weiß.". James legte einen Arm um Rakel. "Kann man diesen Augen 'Nein' sagen?" fragte er. Der Pater lächelte. "Nun gut.. ich werde Euch erzählen, was ich weiß, und das ist nicht viel.". James löste sich von Rakel und zwinkerte ihr zu. Der Pater hob an zu erzählen "Rakel, deine Eltern und dein Bruder leben nicht mehr. Sie starben vor fünfzehn Jahren ... ". Rakel schob sich etwas näher zu James, der Bericht schien wenig erfreulich zu werden. "... zusammen mit den anderen Männern und Frauen, Jungen und Mädchen die das Pech hatten, zu der kleinen, bunt bemalten Wagenburg zu gehören, die an diesem Tag im Silberwald stand.". James legte nun doch wieder den Arm um Rakel, um sie en wenig zu stützen. Ernst fuhr der Pater fort: "Du warst die jüngste. Ich kam hinzu, als es geschehen war. Ich kam auf die Lichtung, und fand einen Trupp Soldaten, die gerade ein kleines, goldhaariges und völlig verängstigtes Mädchen hinter einem Fass hervor zogen. Sie wollten offenbar ihr Werk beenden, da gab mir das Licht den Mut, ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten. Ich war damals als Priester des Lichts und Pater unschwer zu erkennen, und die Soldaten zögerten deshalb wohl, uns beide zu erschlagen. Es gelang mir, sie mit Schwur und einer Portion Gold dazu zu bringen, dich mitnehmen zu können. Ich versprach, du würdest davon nie erfahren, und ich versprach, ich würde dich weit weit wegbringen. Das eine Versprechen habe ich eingehalten, das andere ebenso ... bis heute.". Rakel liefen ein paar Tränen über das Gesicht, aber zu hören war nichts von ihr. Der Pater sprach weiter "Deine Eltern und dein Bruder, so er es war, sie lagen bei deinem Wagen, waren ebenso blond wie du, und auch nicht besonders groß. Es stand ein Name an der Seite des Wagens. Aber es war wohl nur ein Schaustellername. Deine Eltern waren fahrende Gaukler und Akrobaten. Alle Wagen fröhlich bemalt, eine groteske Situation.". "Und.. " Rakel räusperte sich "und wie lautet er?". "Rakel, bitte, nehmt diesen Namen nicht an. Ich sage ihn euch, aber versprecht mir, ihn nicht zu führen, hört ihr?" Rakel nickt stumm. "Auf der Seite stand in leuchtenden Lettern 'Der GROSSE ..' - und das groß war sicher eine kleine Anspielung - ' ... Ringelblum.'". "Danke Pater." antwortete Rakel leise. Sie dankten den Pater für seine Offenheit und sein Vertrauen und versprachen, dies würde nicht negativ auf ihn zurück fallen. Er erzählte ihnen die Soldaten hätten offen die Farben und den Wappenrock Lordaerons getragen. Nach ihren Gründen hatte er nicht gefragt, froh genug, das Leben der kleinen Rakel sowie sein eigenes gerettet zu haben. Unten steckte Rakel ein Goldstück, also ihren halben Wochenlohn und fast der Rest ihrer Barschaft, in den Opferstock der Abtei, dann schritten sie zusammen zurück nach Sturmwind. Rakel war nachdenklich und still, und James überließ sie ihren Gedanken, aber er ließ sie nicht allein. Erst als er sie zur Schule gebracht hatte, wo er einen seltsamen Zettel vorfand, der ihn für eine Weile fort rief, ließ er sie zurück. Dort war aber Berath, so konnte James sich nicht allzu beunruhigt seinen Pflichten widmen. Rakel plauderte mit Berath über sein Training und er bedankte sich für die Banane und die Schokolade aus dem Jutesäckchen, das Rakel ihm vor ihrem Aufbruch nach Nordhain gegeben hatte. Sie sprachen natürlich auch über den Spagat. Rakel erzählte ihm, als sie gehört habe, Berath sei unten angekommen, hätte sie es auch unbedingt schaffen müssen und sie lachten gemeinsam. Rakel leistete ihm Gesellschaft, bis er den Hof sauber gefegt hatte, selbst froh über die Ablenkung von ihren düsteren Gedanken, und dann gingen sie zusammen hinein. Innen erzählte Rakel Berath von der Bekleidung für die Schüler und bot ihm an, sie ihm vorzuführen. Sein großherziges und selbstloses Angebot, ihr beim Umziehen zu helfen, schlug sie jedoch aus. Als sie wieder aus dem Keller hoch kam, drehte und wendete sie sich vor ihm und entschuldigte sich für den etwas grünlichen Gürtel. Berath nickte, schien aber nicht überzeugt. Auf Nachfrage erklärte er überzeugend "Um ehrlich zu sein... Das Blau ... ist mir zu blau.". Rakel riet ihm, das mit Meister Branwick zu besprechen, sie beiden hätten da ja noch Wahlmöglichkeiten. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Schulgelände, gingen durch die Stadt und besuchten schließlich die Kathedrale. Rakel versuchte eine der Schwestern im Lazarett zu beschwatzen, ihr zu erklären, wie man schwere Seidenverbände anfertigt, aber sie waren alle zu beschäftigt. Für den Rückweg entschieden sie sich zu einem Wettrennen. Als Rakel ausgepumpt in der Schule ankam, traf sie auf Meister Branwick. Von Berath keine Spur. Sie erzählte grinsend von dem Wettrennen und meinte "Berath kommt dann gleich ... irgendwann ... in einer halben Stunde oder so." und kicherte. Berath traf natürlich deutlich eher ein, und sie scherzten ein wenig zu dritt. Dann kam Rakel auf die Schulsachen zurück und Berath wiederholte "Blau ist mir zu... blau. Gelb... Rot... Schwarz... Weiß... Grün... Schwarz". Rakel bestand auf nicht zu hell und nicht zu weit ausgeschnitten. Ihr Meister meinte zu Berath "Naja, dann würde ich vorschlagen, Ihr bringt mal Muster vorbei und wir sehen uns das zusammen an.". - "Sehr gern." - "Gut, dann machen wir das so. Ihr müsst darin herumlaufen, wichtig ist nur es sollte einheitlich sein, so das man euch erkennt.". Berath fragte "Rakel? Geht ihr mit Meister Branwick nach oben oder mit mir laufen?". "Ich würd' sehr gern sehen wie weit die Zimmer gediehen sind." antwortete sie, und so trennten sie sich, Berath ging Laufen und Rakel folgte dem Meister in den ersten Stock. Im hinteren Bereich war eine frisch eingezogene Holzwand, die der Meister mit prüfenden Blicken untersuchte. Dann öffnete er die Tür und betrachtet sich das Ausmaß. "Wo ist Berath?" fragte er. Rakel erklärte es. Ihr Meister betrachtete das Zimmer, es gab wohl noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu machen, aber es standen drei Betten darin, die mit Trennwänden von einander separiert waren. An den Wänden selbst standen kleine Kommoden, für jedes Bett eine. Rakel betrachtete die Betten. "Hrrmmm... noch etwas spartanisch." meinte ihr Meister und Rakel gab ihm Recht. Meister Branwick prüfte die Betten nacheinander und Rakel sah sich leicht unbehaglich um. Aus einem größeren Oberlicht fiel genügend Licht in den Raum, außerdem waren zwei kleine Erkerfenster an der Stirnseite des Zimmers angebracht. "Ja gut... man muss noch einiges machen, aber rein theoretisch könntet ihr wohl schon einziehen, müsste eben noch heimeliger gemacht werden.". Rakel sah aus dem Erkerfensterchen. "Mmmmh mmh" machte sie. Ihr Meister öffnete eines der Fenster und lüftete einmal gehörig durch, es war noch ziemlich staubig hier, manche Schreiner haben einfach keinen Sinn für Wohnlichkeit. "Ich werde morgen hier fegen und wischen." versprach Rakel. "Aber ..." - "Hrrm?" - "Najaa.." - "Sprich einfach offen." ihr Meister schmunzelte. Rakel sagte "Ich hab mir noch nie mit Männern den Schlafraum geteilt. Und falls weitere Frauen dazukommen. hmm.". Ihr Meister lachte etwas. "Ach Rakel, du wirst doch nicht sagen wollen, dass du nicht mit einem Mann in einem Raum schlafen kannst, oder?". Er klang vollkommen ernst, aber seine Augen blitzten einen kurzen Moment amüsiert. "Naja. Doch natürlich. Aber Bareth hat vorhin schon angeboten, mir beim Umziehen zu helfen.". Sie grinste leicht. "Na, das muss dir ja nicht schaden, zur Not könnt ihr ja sogar ein Bett teilen, dann bekommen wir noch mehr Schüler hier herein.". Rakel grinste "So so" sie schmunzelte leicht. "Ich kann dich wohl nicht mehr so leicht auf den Arm nehmen, wie?" fragte ihr Meister. "Nun, ich kenne Euch inzwischen ein wenig besser als zu Beginn.". Rakel lächelte. "Gut so." befand er nickend. "Da bin ich auch froh drum." meinte Rakel. "War das denn notwendig? Bin ich derart unerträglich?" - "Mmmh?". Ihr Meister verschränkte die Arme mit vollkommen neutralen Blick hinter dem Rücken. "Wie kommt ihr denn darauf? Wäre ich dann froh, Euch besser kennen zu lernen?". "Vielleicht, weil ihr dann wüsstet, dass ich nicht ganz so unausstehlich bin, sondern nur ein wenig.". Rakel meinte, man könnte die letzte Trennwand mit einer Tür versehen, aber dann fehle den anderen Betten Licht und außerdem müsse sie durch den Männerschlafraum. Ihr Meister klärte sie auf: "Wir haben zwei Zimmer, eins für Mädels und eines Kerle.". "Ah! Na da bin ich ja gespannt. Dass der Umzug hierher nur ein Rückschritt sein könnte, war mir ja klar." sie lächelte "Aber ich kann nicht dauerhaft Euer Zimmer belegen.". "Da Beraht nicht hier ist, darfst du allein entscheiden welches Zimmer das für die Mädels sein wird, da ist er selber schuld.". Rakel grinste und sie folgte ihrem Meister in den zweiten Stock, zu dem eine lange Wendeltreppe hochführte. Das Zimmer war von der Fläche her etwa so groß wie das untere und hatte eine ganz ähnliche Einteilung, allerdings hatte es eine recht weit oben verlaufende, durchgehende Dachschräge. "Oh das ist gemütlich!" befand Rakel. Statt der drei Betten standen hier nur zwei, die versetzt zueinander angeordnet waren.". Rakel sagte "Dann nehm' ich das hier. Die Treppen haben gleich noch einen Trainingseffekt." und schaute aus einem der Fensterchen. "In Ordnung." befand ihr Meister. "Hui hier ist man weit oben." staunte Rakel. "Ja, schon eine ordentliche Höhe." nickte ihr Meister und kam auf ein anderes Thema zurück. "Und was heißt Verschlechterung?". "Mmmh Meister? Naja Euer Zimmer ist sehr gemütlich, liegt direkt am Marktplatz aber nach hinten heraus, zentral und ruhig, und hat zwei große Fenster, interessanten Wandschmuck und interessante, verborgene Details.". Ihr Meister schmunzelte leicht. "Und das Bett ist himmlisch weich." fügte Rakel grinsend hinzu. "Der Wandschmuck kommt hier auch noch, da kannst ja auch du selbst dazu beitragen. Und die Details... die habe ich selbst über die Jahre hinzugefügt, die Wirtin weiß von den meisten wohl nichts.". "Klar. Danke, dass ich da so lange wohnen durfte." - "Das ist schon in Ordnung... und Rakel, ich weiß nicht ob es für dich in Frage kommt, aber wenn du mal einen etwas privateren Raum brauchst, dann frag mich und du bekommst das Zimmer wieder, oder ein anderes." er nickte. Rakel bedankte sich. "Wer weiß, das könnte sein." - "Eben, bist ja eine junge Frau." Rakel wurde rot, als just in diesem Moment Berath dazu kam, der daraufhin in lautes Husten ausbrach. "Ah Berath... willkommen im Mädchenbereich" begrüßte ihn der Meister. Berath sah sich um. "Wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben" meinte Rakel leise lachend. Berath nickte beeindruckt. "Die Schreiner waren nur etwas unsauber... ihr wisst ja was das heißt." meinte der Meister zwinkernd zu Berath. "Ehm... sollte ich das wissen?" meinte dieser. "Na hier..." Rakel demonstrierte es: Sie fuhr mit einem Finger über das Fensterbrett und hinterließ eine Spur im Holzmehlstaub. "Jetzt verstehe ich." meinte Berath. "Nun, Meister, der Hof ist sauber und ich bin noch sieben Runden gelaufen." sagte er stolz. "Ist alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit?" - "Gut Berath." beschied der Meister nickend. "Ja, alles gut soweit.". "Ich würde vorschlagen, vor dem Essen geht ihr Euch besser noch waschen und umziehen." meinte Rakel. Sie erklärten ihm, wo er sich im Keller waschen könne. Als Berath gegangen war, hatte Rakel noch ein Anliegen an ihren Meister: "Wartet, Meister. Ich hab' noch ein Anliegen." - "Hrrm?". Rakel sagte "Ihr sagtet beim Jonglieren, ich sei ein Naturtalent.". Ihr Meister nickte. "Wie alt muss man sein, um jonglieren zu lernen?" - "Höchst unterschiedlich, sehr reife Kinder dürften es wohl zwischen vier und fünf Jahren kapieren." - "Hm." - "Allerdings sind sie dann wirklich sehr begabt.". Rakel sagte "Ich bitte, das für Euch zu behalten, denn es scheint ein Geheimnis dahinter zu stecken: Meine Eltern waren umherziehende Akrobaten und Gaukler.". Ihr Meister sagte "Zumindest wenn es stimmen sollte... Also war deine Suche erfolgreich?". Rakel erklärte "Ja und nein. Ich kenne den Nachnamen, der draußen auf dem bunt bemalten Wagen stand, aber das wird nicht der echte sein, und ich darf ihn nicht tragen...". "Hrrmmm.... nicht so einfach fahrende Gaukler wieder zu finden." meinte Meister Branwick. "Sie sind alle tot." erklärte Rakel, "Der Pater kam gerade hinzu, als alle erschlagen waren und sie ein weinendes Kind hinter einem Fass vorzogen.". Ihr Meister biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte erst mal nur zu, Rakels Miene wirkte etwas wächsern. "Ich hatte wohl auch einen älteren Bruder." setzte sie trocken hinzu. Ihr Meister nickte seufzend. "Dann hast du viel Glück gehabt Rakel." - "Ja.". Er betrachtete Rakel eingehend. Rakel fuhr fort "Der Pater konnte die Männer zum Glück von dem abhalten, was sie wohl selbst mit Gräuel erfüllt hätte.". "Wie geht es dir selbst mit diesem Wissen?" fragte Meister Branwick ruhig. "Nun... Ich war mir ja fast sicher, dass sie tot sind, aber die Gewissheit zu haben ... schmerzt mich unerwartet." erzählte sie leise. Ihr Meister nickte leicht, kam auf Rakel zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Aber ich glaube es ist gut, dass ich nicht die grenzenlose Panik der Vierjährigen in meiner Erinnerung fand. Vielleicht traue ich mich da dennoch einmal ran.". "Vielleicht, wenn du es aber weißt, dann musst du es dir nicht wünschen, du kannst dir auch eher wünschen, deine Mutter oder deinen Vater und vielleicht auch deinen Bruder 'kennen zu lernen'. Mit der richtigen Konzentration könntest du solches hervor holen.". Rakel lächelte. Berath rief von unten "Ich will ja nicht stören aber wann kommt ihr endlich!". So gingen sie nach unten zum Essen. Meister Branwick meinte zu den Schülern "Setzt euch hin, es ist Feierabend." und ging die Treppe herunter. "Soll ich mich umziehen?" fragte Rakel Berath. "Wie Ihr wollt, ist Euer Körper und sind Eure Klamotten." meinte Berath und lächelte. Von unten drang leise ein Gespräch der beiden Meister herauf, James war wohl gerade zurückgekehrt. Nach einer Weile kamen beide hoch, der eine mit einem Tablett in der Hand, der andere mit einem Fässchen unterm Arm. Meister Branwick stellte das Tablett ab, darauf waren glasierte Karotten, ein paar Knödel und ein saftig-krosser und bereits aufgeschnittener Schweinebraten angerichtet. Beraths Füße wurden vom Tisch verscheucht und bald langten alle beim Essen zu. Meister Branwick meinte "Doch Rakel du hast eindeutig recht gehabt mit Herrn Kesselknall, ich glaube Berath hat ihn nötig.". "Herr Kesselknall?" fragte James. "Er ist ein Kursschüler für den Schwertkampf, er bot sich an Etikette zu unterrichten, so wir dies denn nötig hätten." erklärte der andere Meister. Rakel meinte "Man könnte Estrid zu den Stunden gleich mit einladen." und grinste leicht. Meister Branwick schmunzelte leicht und James meinte ebenfalls schmunzelnd "Ja, das würde Estrid gut tun.". Berath schnaubte, als Estrids Name fiel und Rakel meinte leise "Das war jetzt eine sehr höfliche Darstellung des Geschehnisse.". Meister Branwick meinte neckend "Na ich könnte natürlich auch sagen, dass du ihn fast eingestellt hättest, Rakel." Rakel wurde prompt rot und murmelte "Kommt nicht wieder vor.". Meister Branwick winkte amüsiert ab, als Rakel rot wurde. Rakel erklärte ein wenig später "Auf jeden Fall ist er ein Gnom mit erstaunlich feinen Manieren. Und er hat mich zweimal umgeschmissen beim Training.". Berath führte ein wenig magielose Magie vor, Rakel rätselte immer noch, wie er das bewerkstelligte. Er ließ sich eine Münze geben. Dann nahm er die Münze und legte sie auf seine geschlossene Faust. Er warf die Münze mit dem Daumen in die Luft und fing sie wieder, öffnete seine Faust und... zwei Münzen waren darin. Rakel fragte "Mmmh. War vorher in der geschlossenen Faust eine zweite Münze?". Da genau in diesem Moment Estrid auftauchte, kam sie aber schnell vom Thema ab und sie fragte, wieviele Kleider Estrid eigentlich besäße. Meister Branwick kommentierte "Bei Arthas wollbehaarten Hinterteil ...." und Estrd gab James einen Bussi auf die Wange und stellte sich dem anderen Meister vor. Meister Branwick sah zu Estrid hinüber und musterte sie eingehend. James warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Estrid die Wundervolle" meinte Rakel schmunzelnd. Estrid kam zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, den Rakel überrascht etwas zögerlich erwiderte. "Pff... Estrid stiehlt Berchen wieder die Show." meinte Berath und schmollte. Estrid setzte sich und Rakel erzählte ihr, dass ihr Kuscheldrache bald umziehen könne. Sie erzählte von den fertigen Zimmern. Berath hingegen begann mitten im Gespräch am Tisch in einem Buch zu lesen und Rakel fand wieder einmal, der Kurs für Berath sei eine wirklich gute Idee. Estrid sagte seltsame Dinge von Friedensblumen und Eisenhüten. Entweder war sie verworren drauf, oder sie wollte irgendwas sagen, das Rakel nicht verstand. Dabei hätte sie ihr viel lieber ihr neues Zimmer gezeigt. Rakel fragte, ob sie mit er Friedensblume gemeint wäre, sie tröpfelte sich ja ab und an ein wenig von dem Duft dieser schönen Blumen hinters Ohr. Aber Estrid befand, sie sei eine 'Kirschblüte'. "Fein, klein aber lieblich wie sie ist, regt sie die Fantasien der Menschen an." Estrid grinste breit. "Ahja." Rakel schmunzelte immerhin. "Naja, das passt irgendwie." meinte Meister Branwick, seine Schülerin anblickend. James grummelte zu Estrid "Dann hast du zu viel davon eingenommen.". Estrid warf einen Blick auf ihre goldene Taschenuhr und verschwand wieder zu einer Verabredung. Meister Branwick warnte die beiden Schüler nochmal vor dunklen Gestalten, denen vielleicht etwas verborgenes orangenes irgendwo hervorblitzt. "Es könnte sein das euch die ein oder andere seltsame Gestalt vor der Schule auffällt, wenn das so ist, möchte ich das ihr Meister James oder mich darüber informiert.". "Seltsam in welcher Beziehung?" fragte Berath. "Meistens schwer bewaffnet, schweigsam.". "Mhm... geht klar." meinte Berath. "Vielleicht fällt euch auf das irgendwo orangener Stoff rausblitzt. Unter dem Wams, oder aber aus eier Hosentasche hängend. In Frieden lassen, und einen von usn darüber informieren. Rakel meinte "Ich schlage vor, wir ziehen morgen ein. Und putzen vorher.". Meister Branwick sagte "Ich werde jetzt aufbrechen, muss noch einige Sachen für meine Reise morgen herrichten.". "Du verreist?" fragte James. "Bin also wieder ein paar Tage weg.". Berath brach auch auf - Goldhain war ja ein gutes Stück weg. Bevor er aber ging, reichte Meister Branwick James noch einen zerknitterten Brief, den dieser in einer ruhigen Minute lesen solle. Als sich die beiden verabschiedet hatten, wandte sich James Rakel zu und musterte sie kurz. "Geht es dir besser?". Rakel nickte. "Schön. Willst du der Spur weiter folgen, oder belässt du es dabei?". Rakel meinte "Ich würde gern sehen, ob ich da irgendwie weiterkommen kann, ohne ... irgendwas aufzuwirbeln.". "Wenn du dich ordentlich anstellst, dann sollte das möglich sein, ohne dass ganz Sturmwind etwas bemerkt.". Rakel meinte "Die Frage ist nur... Lordaeron ist zerstört worden. Sturmwind wurde neu aufgebaut. Ob sich da noch was finden lässt? Sind damals viele von dort hierher gekommen?". "Wer kann das schon mit Bestimmtheit sagen? Hergekommen sind sogar sehr viele.". Rakel erfuhr auch, das damals in Lordaeron ein König Terenas das Sagen hatte. Rakel meinte "Mmh... was mich wundert. Warum ... Warum machen Soldaten des Königs so etwas sinnloses. Und grausames dazu? Und dazu noch angetan mit dem eigenen Wappenrock?". "Da kann es mehrere Gründe geben. Langeweile... Wut, weil kein Gegner mehr vorhanden ist...". Rakel schaute betroffen. "Meistens sind es die banalsten Dinge. Oder aber, und das will ich eigentlich nicht glauben... Deine Eltern hatten Dreck am Stecken. Alles ist möglich.". Rakel nickte. "Das müsste dann aber schon was besonderes sein, wenn man sie nicht einfach verhaftet." meinte sie. "Es kann natürlich etwas anderes gewesen sein. Man weiß es nicht." sagte James. "Ja. Die Frage ist, wie setzt man da an. Aber eins möchte ich klarstellen...". James schaute gespannt. "Diese Sache ist mir wichtig. Und ich will sie aufklären, aber sie ist nicht wichtiger als die Schule. Ich werde nicht meine Ausbildung darunter leiden lassen.". James nickte kurz. "Dann habe ich einen Vorschlag." meinte er und Rakel schaute ihn gespannt an."Du wolltest ja, dass ich dich mitnehme, irgendwann.". "Ja". "Wie wäre das?". "In den Silberwald? Wo immer der sein mag?". "Es hätte ja auch einen Sinn. Du kannst mir deine Spionagefähigkeiten beweisen.". Rakel schmunzelte und antwortete "Heute sollte ich Informationsbeschaffung lernen, und dann musste ich die Information selbst beschaffen." sie grinste. "Allerdings... ob er ohne deine Einmischung was erzählt hätte? Mmmh.". "Wahrscheinlich nicht. Manchmal bringt dich Höflichkeit einfach nicht weiter. Aber das lernst du alles noch, keine Sorge.". "Um Angst einflößend zu sein, hab ich nicht das richtige Äußere." sie grinste. "Aber deine Dolche.". "Aber ich kann doch nicht eine Pater bedrohen." sie blickte nachdenklich. "Das meinte ich im Allgemeinen." erklärte James. Rakel nickte und er fuhr fort "Nicht auf den Pater bezogen, der hat sich ja mit Worten schnell weich klopfen lassen.". Rakel antwortete "Ich bin froh... dieser Pater hat so ein freundliches Gesicht und er hat damals sicher eine Menge riskiert... Ich verdanke ihm wohl mein Leben.". "Ja, das tust du. Was hältst du von der Idee?" fragte James, "Wenn du das ganze alleine lösen möchtest, verstehe ich das natürlich auch.". "Nein, ich wäre froh um deine Gesellschaft und Hilfe." sagte Rakel. "Dann ist es beschlossen.". "Du wirst den Namen nicht annehmen, oder?" fragte James etwas später. "Das kann ich wohl schlecht tun. Obwohl es bestimmt niedlich klingen würde." erwiderte Rakel, "Und wenn Estrid mich nicht Kirschblüte, sondern ... du weiß schon was ... genannt hätte, ich glaub ich wär' vom Stuhl gefallen." sie grinste. "Ist wohl besser so. Hast du dir Gedanken gemacht, ob du einen neuen möchtest?" fragte James. "Kann man sich denn einfach einen nehmen?" fragte Rakel. "Das müsstest du wohl mit der Stadtverwaltung abklären." erklärte James. "Mmmh. Ob das wirklich noch gefährlich sein kann, nach so vielen Jahren?" Rakels Gedanken sprangen offenbar hin und her. "Je nachdem, wer seine Finger im Spiel hat.". Rakels Gedanken sprangen wieder zurück: "Wie sollte ich mich denn dann nennen? Hmm. Ich kann natürlich auch einfach heiraten." sie grinste. "Das wäre wohl das einfachste.". "Dann muss ich mir den Liebsten wohl nach dem Nachnamen aussuchen." Rakel zwinkerte. James lachte. "Das wird wohl nach hinten losgehen.". "Stell dir vor, ich verlieb' mich in einen Herrn Rettich... Rakel Rettich, das wäre doch unmöglich.". Es pochte unten an die Tür, James unterbrach das Gespräch und ging nach unten. Rakel hörte ihn leise sprechen, aber keine richtige Antwort. Nach einer Weile kam er mit einer jungen Frau zum Tisch hoch. Rakel begrüßte sie und stellte sich vor. Die Frau kramte ein Kärtchen hinter ihrem Gürtel hervor auf dem in feinster Druckschrift "THIA" stand, das hielt sie in Rakels Richtung und tippte sich selbst auf die Brust. Rakel verstand, warum sie keine Antworten gehört hatte. Die junge Frau hatte aber einen Schreibblock dabei und so konnten sie sich unterhalten. Etwas langsam zwar, aber es ging. Rakel verstand nicht ganz, worum es bei dem Besuch ging. Thia machte sich hungrig über die Reste des Nachtmahls her. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Meister Branwick ihr Patenonkel war. Nicht leiblicher, er habe sie von der Straße geholt und sie arbeiten gelehrt. Das kam Rakel ein wenig bekannt vor. Rakel ahnte, dass die beiden wohl etwas unter vier Augen zu besprechen habe, und so sammmelte sie das Geschirr ein, als auch Thia aufgegessen hatte, und ging damit ins Erdgeschoss herunter zum Spülbecken. Als sie später wieder herauf kam, meinte James zu ihr "Weisst du noch, was dir Meister Branwick über die merkwürdigen Gestalten gesagt hat?". "Ja." Rakel zählte auf "Stumm, bewaffnet, und wenn sie dumm genug sind, blitzt was Orangenes vor.". James meinte "Da muss ich wohl was ergänzen. Wenn du dich außerhalb der Schule bewegst, dann hast du ab sofort immer eine Waffe bei dir.". Rakel kramerte ihre Dolche aus ihrem Seesack hervor. "Und wenn dir eine solche Gestalt begegnet, kommst du SOFORT hier her und sagst mir, oder Meister Branwick, bescheid.". "Ja, Meister." sagte sie artig. "Such nicht das Gespräch, lass dich auch auf keines ein." schärfte er ihr ein und Thia nickte bestärkend. "Und.. um dem ganzen vorzubeugen.... bleib vorerst in der Schule und geh nicht ohne Begleitung raus.". Rakel meinte "Dann muss mein Meister mich beim Laufen begleiten.". Sie schmunzelte. "Worauf du dich verlassen kannst." sagte James todernst. "Sollte ich nicht ... vielleicht etwas mehr wissen?". "Nein, das reicht.". Rakel senkte demütig ihren Kopf. Nach einiger Zeit brachen sie zu dritt auf, Thia blieb ein Stückchen hinter ihnen, als würde sie nicht dazugehören. Sie kamen aber unbeschadet und ohne dass Rakel etwas verdächtiges gesehen hätte an der güldenen Rose an. Rakel verabschiedte sich und schloß ihre Zimmertüre zweimal ab. Dann schob sie auch noch den Tisch davor.